


Love Is An Expensive Hospital Bill

by ZiggyTheNinja



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheNinja/pseuds/ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon comes to a painful realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Expensive Hospital Bill

The first time he realizes it Leon trips down a flight of stairs.  
  
It hit him hard, and in hindsight, he should have realized it sooner—Especially with all of Oowada’s damn teasing. But thinking about things like that wasn’t really his _style_.   
  
But then, neither is having an actual girlfriend.  
  
They had been on a date at the time—Nothing fancy, just your basic dinner and wondering around, talking and holding hands. Simple shit like that, y’know? So he wasn’t sure  _why_  it hit him so hard, but it had. And Leon has the hospital bills to prove it.  
  
They had finished eating and had wondered into a mall to window shop, chit chatting about school, their friends and general life events. It was all so—damn  _simple._ And she was fuckin’ talking about  _school work_  when it happened.  
  
He had just—looked at her. And it was his favorite thing to do, if he was honest. She was so beautiful, even without all that fancy make up and shit they have her wear on TV and on stage. And Leon’s seen her without any make up on, which can be down right  _horrifying_ on a lot of women, but with her….not a thing changed. Her hair was such a soft dark color that made him think of the sea at night, and her skin so milky and fair….  
  
She was also  _so_  smart, and funny, and  _sweet_  (well, she  _is_ , but Leon learned soon into their ‘relationship’ she harbored enough sharpness to take down even the strongest and most heartless men. Leon learned that after she grew tired of him ‘harassing’ her to go out with him).  
  
So it was as they were going down the stairs, Leon missing a step as he looked at her with a pounding heart, that he found himself thinking the unthinkable;  
  
I love her.  
  
The rest is a dark and painful blur with his hand being ripped from hers as he went crashing all the way down to the end of the stairs, Sayaka going after him and crying out in worry as she imminently began to dial 119. 


End file.
